dragondragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaha
Yaha is a lieutenant of the Knights of the Seal and guardian of the District of Precious Light. He is the third guardian the party must destroy in Drakengard 2. Personality Yaha is a man dripping with an excess of charm. His voice is both airy and soft, yet ponderous, lulling the listener into a strange sense of comfort much like a siren. He has a very beautiful and elegant form. After his pact, Yaha became deceitful, tricky, and full of lust. It is likely that he bedded many men of notable caliber. He does not appear to care for women, or even take notice of their presenceChapter 5, Verse 7: Yaha does not speak to Manah at any point of the battle. History Yaha was once a close friend and comrade of Urick. Yaha claims that he harbored feelings for Urick, but never acted on them Chapter 5, Verse 7: "You must have known that I saw you as more than just a friend. Right Urick?". He still harbors these emotions and longs for the days of their friendshipChapter 5, Verse 7: "Urick... I see that we cannot go back to the old days.". For reasons not made clear, Yaha made a pact with the gnomes and his soul became tied to the Holy Crystal of Hallowed Light, key of the District of Precious Light. It is possibly he desired to woo Urick. The price of his pact was his luster (purity), and he implies that this price irrevocably damaged his soulChapter 5, Verse 7: As Yaha dies, he says, "When a crystal is damaged, it loses its luster. I too... was damaged... a long time ago... My luster... taken from me...". Yaha's androgynous beauty and newfound power of seduction likely led to great trauma for the once noble knight, thereby corrupting his soul Yaha's Staff Story: "Perhaps it was fate that Lieutenant Yaha, whose own beauty had shaped his twisted destiny, would eventually own this staff."Chapter 5, Verse 7: Should the party die during the fight with Yaha, he will claim: "My beauty is my sin." Urick considered Yaha's ability to seduce other's with his gaze as either the power or price of his pact Chapter 5, Verse 7: Urick of Yaha's gaze "It's the power given to him by his pact-beast. Or maybe, it's the price he had to pay...". Because of this, Yaha is unable to refrain from seducing any many he meets, coaxing them to look into his eyes, even in the heat of battle Chapter 5, Verse 7: In battle, Yaha gasps, "Oh Nowe! Those eyes! They excite me so! They're the same as General Oror's! What do you see inside me, Nowe?" Gnomes Yaha's pact-beast comprises of the gestalt-like entity of the gnomes. They are small green creatures with bird-like faces wearing mage-like hats, overly large shirts, and weilding pick-axes. The gnomes have the ability to dig underground and cover themselves with rock to create a golem capable of great destructive power. It's only weak point is the tree-stump of a hat upon its head. They likely crafted the Holy Crystal. Yaha believes that they are children, though it is hard to determine if this is in gnome years or Yaha's perception. They enjoy inflicting pain on humansChapter 5, Verse 7: Yaha explains his pact-beast to Nowe, "Ah, my pact-partners, the gnomes. Mere children, but they do love to inflict pain on humans.". "Innocence can be a deadly weapon," Yaha claims as he sends his gnomes out to face Nowe and friends. If Yaha believes that his pact-partners are children as he so claimed, then it is likely that Yaha attempts to reaffirm the purity of his own soul by acknowledging that half of it is own by children. Abilities Yaha has the power illusion and tricks. By looking into his eyes, friend and foe alike can be seduced to his will. Chapter 5, Verse 7: Urick warns the party "...Don't look into his eyes. He'll trick you with his lies." True to his title as Guardian of the District of Precious Light, Yaha has the ability to place traps and set up tricks. The Citadel of Light, Yaha's stronghold, is full of puzzles for Nowe and companions to figure through. Images dg2-yaha-face.jpg|Yaha Expressions dg2-illust-yaha_gnomes.jpg|Yaha and Gnomes Dg2-illust-gismor.jpg|Young Yaha and Urick In-Game References Category:Drakengard 2 Category:Yaha Category:Character